Mt. Rock
at the entrance to Mt. Rock]] Mt. Rock is a large mountain region at the edge of Forte kingdom territory in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]] and one of two in the game, along with the Sharp Mountains, which is found in Baroque territory. The mountain has a delicate ecology which has been disturbed in recent years by heavy mining for the minerals used by Forte to produce mineral powder. Past History The Mt. Rock region has long been a source of conflict between the kingdoms of Forte and Baroque. Officially, territorial claim is split between the two sides of the mountain, but Forte has little regard for this and has been aggressively mining the mountain for minerals needed to produce mineral powder. Some years before the events of the game, Jazz led a rebellion of the mountain's miners, along with Tenor and Bass. He and Bass escaped at Tenor's urging once it became obviously that the rebellion was no longer tenable, but Tenor stayed behind and was killed. Jazz later formed Andantino to oppose Forte and Count Waltz's actions. Story After learning of Forte's activities in mining the mineral powder, the party sets off to do something about it. After a series of events, Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade decide to travel to Forte territory via Mt. Rock in the hope that by sacrificing themselves, they can prevent an invasion of Baroque. The party catches up to them at the summit of the mountain and urges them to stop, but before they can do anything else, Waltz and his lieutenant Legato appear, commanding a large fleet of dragons. They demand the surrender of Polka, as they need the light of her astra to make a glowing agogo in order to create enhanced mineral powder. Polka surrenders when Waltz threatens the party's lives and the agogo glows as expected and is then used to create the enhanced mineral powder. Waltz then orders his dragons to take out the party, but they manage to bluff him into taking them on in battle instead. Waltz is defeated, but he orders Legato to drink the enhanced mineral powder. He does so and transforms into the monstrous Ruined Body and as a demonstration of power, destroys all of the dragons. He then prepares to turn his power on the party, but Polka glows with a brilliant flash of light, stunning everyone. When the party comes too, they find themselves faced with a massive rip in space and time that Waltz and Legato have apparently fled to. They vow to follow them and set things right. Score Piece Participant *Aloof Fiddle :Score 12/28 for Rank B - Floral Powder :Score 11 for Rank A - Sunlight Guards Treasure *List of Moon Rings *Antelope Armor *Sunbringer *Heart Clover (PS3) Merchant *Blossom Parasol - 1900 Gold *Magnum Arm - 1900 Gold *Mistilteinn - 2100 Gold *Muspelheim - 2000 Gold *Soul Cremator - 2000 Gold *Jiao Zhu - 2000 Gold *Cursed Armor - 2000 Gold *Gorgeous Clothes - 1500 Gold *Fog Cloak - 1800 Gold *Obscure Jacket - 1800 Gold *Angel Trumpet - 200 Gold *Honey Cookie - 250 Gold *Floral Extract - 300 Gold *Heart Clover - 700 Gold *Shining Tail - 300 Gold *Dark Tail- 300 Gold *Bubble Ring - 300 Gold *Peacock's Feather - 1000 Gold *Stone of the Spring - 100 Gold Opponents *Gyaman *L'Opera General (Light) / Standard Bearer (Dark) *Waltz & Calamity Wilhm (Bosses) Behind the scenes *Though there is no teleporter located in Mt. Rock in Encore Mode, the player can return there at any times by either traveling back through Elegy of the Moon or using the teleporter to travel to To Coda Ruins and then through the Cello Tree area and Cowbell Heights. In a normal playthrough, it can also still be revisited, but it must all be accomplished without the aid of any teleportation. Musical theme "Rock and Burn You" is the musical theme played when exploring the field in Mt. Rock. Track 8 of the third disc on the game's original score, this is also the theme used in the Wah Lava Cave. Gallery Mt. Rock Intro Screen.jpg|Intro screen for Mt. Rock Crescendo and Serenade on Mt. Rock.jpg|Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade at the summit of Mt. Rock Walkthrough A full and concise walkthrough of this area can be found at http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Eternal_Sonata/Chapter_6:_Tristesse#Mt._Rock Etymology Rock music originated as "rock and roll" and has since evolved into a number of different styles. It often features the electric guitar, along with a bass guitar and drums, but the genre is so diverse that it can be difficult to define. It originated in the 1950s, making the use of this naming another of the game's many anachronisms.Wikipedia entry on rock music Notes and references Category:Areas